The present invention relates to a flush line for dishwasher, and more particularly to a flush line for dishwasher that supplies high-temperature steam to thoroughly wash and disinfect dishes with reduced water and electric power.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view of a conventional flush line for dishwasher. Flush water cycles along the flush line to wash dishes in the dishwasher. A pump 12 and an inlet valve 13 are connected to a water-in end of the circulating flush line, and a spray nozzle 14 is connected to a water-out end of the circulating flush line. When the inlet valve 13 is opened, water is supplied into the flush line and is pressurized at the pump 12 before flowing to the spray nozzle 14 and being sprayed to flush dishes in the dishwasher. The sprayed and used water is heated by an electric heating element 11 provided in the flush line and then, pumped into the flush line by the pump 12 for reuse. By controlling a switch for the electric heating element 11 in a selective manner, cold and hot water could be alternately sprayed to wash the dishes. The above-described flush line for dishwasher has the following disadvantages:
1. The flush water must be continuously cycled and heated to supply both cold and hot water, and therefore consumes a considerable amount of Water and electricity.
2. Detergent is added during the process of flushing to ensure the dishes are cleaned.
3. The flushed dishes contains a large amount of moisture and are usually dried with an electric heater that consumes power, too.
4. The flush water does not disinfect the dishes.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention. to provide an improved flush line for dishwasher that is able to supply high-temperature (above 100xc2x0 C.) steam that is capable of instantaneously evaporating residual fat and disinfecting the dishes to ensure good washing and cleaning effect. The use of detergent is saved and only reduced amount of water and electricity is required in a dishwasher having the flush line of the present invention, making the dishwasher an environment friendly product.
To achieve the above and other objects, the flush line for dishwasher of the present invention mainly includes a steam boiler provided at an upstream location of the flush line and having a water inlet connected to a water-in valve and a water outlet connected to a water stop valve; and a pump and a spray nozzle located downstream the water stop valve. When the water-in valve is opened, running water enters into the flush line to pass the steam boiler, at where the water is heated to produce a specific volume of hot water or steam that passes the pump and is pressurized before being sprayed via the nozzle to flush dishes in the dishwasher.
When the steam boiler is not turned on, cold water is supplied to the pump and sprayed from the nozzle. When the steam boiler is heated for a selected time period, hot water about 50 to 60xc2x0 C. is supplied. It is possible to alternately supply steam and-cold water or hot water through control of the steam boiler.
The high-temperature steam has disinfecting ability and is environment-friendly because it instantaneously evaporates residual fat without the need of detergent. Moreover, since the high-temperature steam contains less moisture, dishes cleaned with steam need not be dried with an electric heater.